


So your boyfriend likes to watch you jerk off...

by binary_bastard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata cant focus, Kageyama is hot, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Skype Sex, Surprise Ending?, kageyama jerks off, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binary_bastard/pseuds/binary_bastard
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	So your boyfriend likes to watch you jerk off...

**Author's Note:**

> Your dear author chan is back on his bullshit!
> 
> Enjoy babes.
> 
> sidenote since more of my irls are reading my fiction,,,,, pls good LORD dont read my smut fics

Shouyou _has_ to get his assignment done⸺he already procrastinated for a week. The due date lies a mere six hours away and he... well he's staring at a half-finished assignment, tangled up in thoughts of his boyfriend dragging a slick palm up the underside of his aching cock while Shouyou watches like the pervert he is. Tobio is too sexy for his own good, and both of them know it.

"Focus," Tobio sternly commands. Shouyou glares up at the little window in the top corner of his computer, sticking his tongue out at his dumb boyfriend on the other end of the video call. _Tobio could be putting that tongue to work, standing above him fucking his fist and using Shouyou's little mouth to-_ "I said focus, dumbass!"

The ginger whines, and he gets back to work with an over-exaggerated pout. Just like any other night, Shouyou curls up at his desk to suffer through his university work with his boyfriend too far away for his liking. But it's fine, because every time Shouyou finishes his assignments like the good boy he is, Tobio rewards him. And Shouyou wants⸺no _needs_ ⸺his reward.

Tobio starts off subtly, palming himself over his pants to the sight of his boyfriend gnawing at his bottom lip as he works. Light touches quickly develop into a hesitant push of his hips and then unabashed grinding into his hand. He flicks open the button on his pants and shucks them. His boxer briefs are next, carelessly shoved down his muscular thighs just enough to give Shouyou a show when he notices. He's having the time of his life—rolling his hips loosely, precum beading at his tip, cock heavy in his hand...

...until he breaks his cover. A needy moan accidentally slips past Tobio’s lips and only then does Shou realize what's transpiring before him. The spiker sits, mesmerized, transfixed even, unable to pull his gaze from the man before him with jaw on the floor.

Shouyou never wants sex, he's perfectly content with frantically jerking himself to a rushed completion as he watches his boyfriend pleasure himself. So Tobio continues, making sure to gaze straight into Shouyou's eyes and moans his name. He knows Tobio is just trying to rile him up, but he takes the bait anyways.

Tobio pauses for a moment, just to rip his shirt over his head. He knows Shou likes to watch his abs clench when he closes a large hand over his tip and thumbs his slit. His head lolls back, and he dramatically moans, specifically for Shouyou.

Shouyou is impossibly hard in his shorts. By the time he jumps out of his desk chair and slams his laptop shut, Tobio is teetering on the edge, hips stuttering with each teasing touch. He rushes out of their home office, frantically ripping open the door across the hall. "You're so mean!" He chastises.

His boyfriend grins at him from their bed, throbbing cock still in hand. "C'mer dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> So I've felt super unmotivated and uninspired, so I decided to try and switch it up a little. My goal was 500 words in present tense, which is a BIG change for me. Feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments!
> 
> Also! huge thanks to my favourite beta. Ana I Owe You My Life <3
> 
> Hope y'all are safe and healthy,  
> Binary Bastard


End file.
